Deirī
by Caliope-17
Summary: S:Desperté como tonta, nunca había soñado algo cursi, a pesar de que si lo había pensado en varias veces con Sasuke. Ese sueño fué el comienzo. I:Nunca me he enamorado de verdad, pero ese día, con sólo mirarlo... fue suficiente. H:Enamorada... siempre
1. Otra vez

Capitulo 1: ** "Otra Vez"** (Víctor García)

29/06/2010

Era un día como cualquier otro, yo caminaba por la acera de la avenida principal, espere a que ese estúpido semáforo cambiara a el estúpido monito camínate, paso un eternidad y luego de repente ve corriendo a unos chicos, eran: altos, atléticos, y bien parecidos, sin embargo a quienes perseguían eran aun mejores, eran aún más altos, con cuerpos asquerosamente perfectos, y muy, muy, pero, MUY majos, a distancia se veía que los 2dos. Eran más grandes; y e repente sentí curiosidad por saber que pasaba con ellos, y sin pensarlo 2 veces eche a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaban (esto por que si no, no los alcanzaría), y entonces los alcancé en un pequeño callejón y entonces...

**¿Pero que...?-**sentí que algo me tomo por los hombros y de repente sentí algo sobre mi garganta.

**¡De acuerdo, entréguenlo o si no ella lo pagara!.-** gritó alguien detrás de mi, y entonces caí en la cuenta, había una navaja en mi garganta.

_**¿Que haré?, pero si no fueras tan metiche esto no hubiera pasado.-**_ me quede pesando en que hacer y luego vino a mi mente darle una patada en el orgullo masculino al idiota que me atrapó pero me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

**Ya basta, esto ya se salió de un juego.-**dijo un chico de cabello negro y largo, luego senti como me liberaron, pero como tube tanto miedo, senti que las piernas me temblaron y caí de rodillas.

**Lo siento preciosa, ¿te asuste?.-** preguntó un chico de cabello rubio.

**He... **– después salí corriendo, y entonces...

*Golpe*

**ah...- **estaba tirada en el suelo, sentí algo sobre una parte de la anatomía femenina que tanto atrae a los hombres y entonces... *golpe*

**Pero que rayos...?-** escuché que menciono un chico pelirrojo, y entonces se levanto con la mano sobre su mejilla, yo me levante en seguida y me di cuenta de que el chico me saco una cabeza de estatura, observe que se frotaba la mejilla, y sentí miedo de que fuera uno de esos que golpean a las mujeres y salí corriendo a todo lo que daba, trate de no mirar hacia atrás y de repente choque brutalmente contra algo durísimo.

**¿Sakura estas bien?.- **preguntó una voz familiar.

**Ha... ¿que me... paso...?-** articulé aturdida; estaba de nuevo en el piso.

**No lo sé, yo venia caminado y de repente te vi tirada, y me acerque para ver que tenias, y te desperté-** contestó un chico rubio.

Ho... vaya..., gracias Naruto creo que... ¡¿que hora es?-pregunté alterada tratando de descubrir si me quede noqueada mucho tiempo.

**No lo sé, como las tres y media, ¿porqué?-** respondió mi mejor amigo.

**¡¿TRES Y MEDIA?-** si me había quedado noqueada durante al menos 10 minutos.- **lo siento, ¡tengo que irme!.-** grite mientras corría hacia mi casa

**ya llegué!.-** grite al entrar, pero nadie contesto, me dirigí a la cocina y encontré una nota de mi madre:

"Salimos, a un pequeño asunto a Osaka,

volveremos mañana en la tarde, cuídate,

te queremos mamá y papá"

**que suerte.-** dije con un notorio tono de alivio.- **bueno ahora comeré algo,-** fui a la cocina prepare un ramen instantáneo

después encendí la televisión un momento pero realmente no me entretuvo y mejor tome un libro ( N/T: yo puse que leyó el libro de "Pequeña Ala" de "Roy Berocay" pero ustedes puede imaginar cualquier otro).

Me quede leyendo tan interesante libro que cuando lo terminé me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, e iba "algo" avanzada.

Entonces me levante del sillón, fui a cerrar la puerta principal con llave, después regrese a la sala y apague todas las luces, y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y me dormí...

/ sueno /

**¿te encuentras bien?**

**Claro**

**Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?**

**He...**

/ fin del sueño /

**¿pero que rayos...?-** me levante sobresaltada.-** solo fue un sueño, pero...- ** me acosté de nuevo y me dormí.

/ al día siguiente /

sonó el despertador , me levanté y cambie rápidamente, después tome mis libros os metí en mi mochila y salí hacia la escuela.


	2. Dime con quién andas

Dime con quién andas

(_**Mägo De Oz**_)

01/Julio/2010

Llegué a la escuela, entre al salón, y me encontré con un buen amigo: Naruto

**Öhayo Sakura-chan.-** dijo él

**Öhayo.-**contesté sonriendo, luego deje mi mochila, y me senté junto a él.-**¿que haces?.-** pregunte observando que sujetaba algo entre las manos.

**Nada, bueno, juego.**-me mostró un videojuego.

**OH...-**la verdad nunca había jugado, y tampoco me interesaba empezar ahora, luego me quede pensando o mas bien solo me quede callada.

**¿Que pasa?-** preguntó Naruto sin dejar de jugar.

**Nada, ¿porque?-**me volteé a verle y alcé una ceja.

**No es solo que no estas comiendo algo, y cuando eso pasa, me vas a decir al "importante".-** dijo haciendo cara de "según tú" en lo de importante.

**¡¿Que dijiste?.-** pregunté enojada.- ** de verdad que tú no tienes remedio.-**dije mientras me levantaba e iba a sentarme en mi lugar.

**Jajá, jajá, ¿no me vas a decir que paso ayer?.-** preguntó poniéndose un tanto serio.

**He... no, no recuerdo nada-** mentí.-¿**y que has pensado en la declaración de Hinata?.-** pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

**No, ya dije que me cae mal, no me agrada gustarle.-** dijo en un tono enojado.

**Si, como no.-**dije y me quede callada un rato.

**Hola.-** dijo Ino entrando al salón.

**Hola Ino.- **la salude...

Todo lo que hicimos fue hablar de ropa, chicos, y tonterías (que me preocupan bastante por cierto), después comenzó la 1ra. clase, y fue ahí cuando ya no me agrado tanto la clase.

**Buenos días chicos.-** saludó el profesor Asuma.

**Buenos días.-** contestamos todo.

**Bueno hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno.-**dijo e hizo un pausa.-** bueno la verdad no se cuantos son, ayer se inscribieron algunos y otros vienen de intercambio.-** completó y después...

**Hola mi nombre es Temari.-** dijo una chica de coletas que todos los chicos alucinaron.-** tengo 15 años. Mucho gusto.-**dijo y algunos no pudieron evitar la cara de decepción.

**Mi nombre es Kankuro.- **dijo un chico castaño.

**Gaara.-** dijo un chico pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de todas la chicas (incluyéndome).

**Bien creo que son todos los que entraran a esta clase.-**completó el sensei.

Los chicos tomaron asiento:

.com/magomanda/20100701/clase?pos=20100701&nf=

(N/A: aquí pueden ver como están sentados, es que me da hueva describir :P)

¿Debería mencionarles que esta no es una clase normal?, no lo sé pero por si hay dudas:

1.- Esta es una escuela ninja

2.- En nuestro mundo existen dos clase: a) Común b) Ninjas

3.- Yo no soy exactamente la mejor.

4.- Vivimos en aldeas "ocultas".

Creo que con eso basta o ¿no?, bueno da igual, lo que cuenta es que hoy estamos en la academia para hace4r un examen.

**Oye, Sakura.-** me llamo Naruto.

**¿Que?.-** pregunte aún mirando por la ventana.

**¿Que dices que la chica rubia?.-** me preguntó, y ocasiono que me volviera como asesina.

**¡¿Que ha caso yo te pregunto sobre quién es mas guapo?.-** casi grité

**no, pero no lo haces porque no quieres.-** contestó.

**Ho... ¿bueno que te parece el chico pelirrojo?.-** preguntó haciendo juego.

**mmm...-** se quedo pensativo.-**la verdad... no esta mal.- **dijo bromeando y ambos reímos.

**¿Sabes?-** dije cambiando mi expresión a una más seria.

**¿qué?.-** preguntó.

**El chico pelirrojo me resulta familiar, me parece haberlo visto antes.-** dije mientras me volvía al pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Gaara.

**Chicos pongan atención.-** llamo Asuma-sensei.-** el examen se aplicara mañana, ya que al parecer no avisaron a los nuevos estudiantes.-**dijo y salió del salón.

**Que fraude.-** exclamo Naruto, yo me volví nuevamente al pelirrojo y vi que se levantaba.

_**¡diablos!.-**_ exclamé en mi mente mientras vía al pelirrojo.-_**viene para acá, ¿que hago?, piensa Sakura.**_

_**Inner: tranquila Sakura, has como que no has visto nada.**_

_**Sakura: que fácil suena eso, ¡pero...! ¡¿y si me pregunta la razón por la cuál lo he estado mirando desde que llego?**_

_**Inner: ¡piensa en algo!**_

_**Sakura: ¿y si solo le digo la verdad?.**_

_**Inner: que más da ¡allí viene!.**_

Diablos, estaba enloqueciendo de nervios, que cuando se acerco cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando escuchar su voz, pero nada. Entonces abrí los ojos y observe como salía del salón junto a la güera, y el castaño.

**Todo para nada.-** susurre.

**¡Sakura!.- **me llamó Ino.-** ¡te diste cuenta de que guapo era ese chico, y se sentó a mi lado!.-** Ino estaba que se desmayaba de la emoción.- ¡**démosles, la bienvenida!.**

**Pero...-**fue lo único que pude articular antes de que Ino me tomara del brazo y me arrastrara donde Temari, Gaara y Kankuro.

Ya cuándo lo9s encontramos...

**Hola me llamo Ino.-** dijo ella.-**y ella es Sakura.**

Yo me quede paralizada un momento y luego.

**¡TÚ!.- **gritamos al unísono un chico y yo.


	3. Hot n Coul

Por cierto olvide en el 1er. Cap decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo quisiera que si, pero no.

Cap 3 "Hot´n Coul"

(Katy Perry)

**04/Julio/2010**

Habíamos llegado a la academia, que se decía ninja, mi hermanos y yo, la verdad esta escuela no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero Temari y Kankuro, habían insistido tanto que al final Gaara y yo habíamos cedido.

Cuando estábamos ahí no me la creía pero era más grande y escandalosa de lo que pensé, y justo cuando no creí que se pusiera aún más rara la situación por asares del destino...

Tú!.- ahí estaba la "accidentada" peligrosa, digo, pelirosa pronunciando un simple "tú!" a un estudiante de claro grado superior.

Todos nos miraron extrañados, y pera romper la molesta situación yo hable...

A si, tú, la de el callejón.- dije en un tono divertido.-la que me dejo esto.-señale mi mejilla con un moretón, que aún se podía ver su mano. Ella enrojeció al momento.-pudiste haberte apiadado de el chico que "te toco".-dije con cara de pícaro. Error. Ella me miro como asesina y dijo... mira pedazo de...-medito unos segundos, parecía que hervía de rabia.- renacuajo mal nacido...!, te voy a...- comenzó a acercarse con un aura lúgubre, creo que hasta sentí miedo, pero solo un poco, bueno, tal vez no tan poco. ¿!qué pasa aquí?.-pregunto Temari interponiéndose entre la pelirrosa y yo.-¿se conocen?-preguntó mirándome y luego a ella.

**No.**-dije.

**Si.**.-dijo.

**¿Qué?.-**preguntó la rubia.

**Si, si nos cocemos.-**dijo la bastarda esa de cabello rosa.-** este infeliz me...-**se detuvo como si se avergonzara de la situación, y en lo personal, yo, si fuera mujer, no anidaría divulgando que un chico me toco mis... este... ustedes saben de eso.

**No.-**dije serio.

**¿No qué?.- **preguntaron las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

**No nos conocemos, si nos conociéramos, sabría tu nombre.-**dije refiriendo me a la pelirrosa, aunque claro no es que me importase, o al menos no realmente.

**Pero si te lo dije hace un momento.-**contestó la rubia.

**¿A si?.-**pregunté incrédulo.

**Si, me llamo Sakura.-**dijo con tono altanero.

**Ooo...-**por cierto yo me llamo... chaca chacan... redoble de tambores por favor... Sasori.

Mira que eres pedófilo.-me dijo Kankuro.

**¡Cállate!, yo no soy ningún pedófilo.**

**mmm... bueno, nosotras les mostraremos la escuela.-** dijo la rubia que respondía al nombre de...

**¿Cómo te llamas?.-**le pregunté, ella me miro y contesto.

**Ino, Ino Yamanaka.-**me dio la impresión de que no se dirigía a mi.

**Bueno, nosotros somos... bueno a ellos ya los conocen.-**dije señalando a mis hermanos.-** yo me llamo Sabaku no Sasori.-**dije.

**Vale, ¿dónde esta la cafetería?.-**dijo Gaara refiriéndose a las chicas.-** me muero de hambre.-**dijo justificándose.

**¡Vale!, yo te llevo.-** dijo Ino con un "pequeño" tono de emoción.

**Bien.- **dijo, se levanto y se fueron. Después Temari observo a un chico que le "gusto", y Kankuro la siguió, pero vio a una chica de chongos y cambio de dirección. Todos... me... abandonaron frente al peligro rosa.

**¿Y bien?.-**preguntó ella, y yo la mire extrañado.

**¿Y bien, qué?.-**pregunté volviéndome a ella.

¿ No me vas a pedir disculpas?.- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

**Pues.-** me acerque, la verdad la niña no me llamaba la atención, pero... ¡¿qué puedo decir?, soy un galán, ¿qué otra cosa más que ligármela, para que no me maté?.

**¿Pues qué?.-** preguntó retrocediendo un paso.

**No lo sé, ¿quieres que me disculpe?.-**pregunté incitantemente.

**S-si.-**dudó, pero luego respondió en tono cortante.

**¿Y... como quieres que me disculpe?.-** pregunte acorralándola contra la pared. Ella se sonrojo, quién sabe que pensando, y luego...

**pues...-**comenzó a acercarse-**sería una buena opción que...-**dijo con su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, nuestros labios casi rozaban, pensé que siria bueno moverme cuando intentase besarme, para burlarme de su ingenuidad, pero creo que no fue del todo una buena idea. Así que me acerque más haciendo que ella sintiera mi respiración y viceversa, y entonces estaba a punto de lograr mi cometido cuando de repente sentí un dolor inhumano.

**AH!.-**si. Esa mujer es de cuidado. Me descuide un poco y..., ella me golpeó mi orgullo masculino.

**Que te quitaras que mi!.-**gritó mirándome en el suelo.

**¡¿estas loca, mujer?.-** le grité adolorido.

**Eso es para que no te creas la gran cosa solo por ser atractivo!.-** se delato.

Yo seguía retorciéndome en el suelo pero al escuchar lo ultimo, hasta el dolor se me quito.

**¿Ha?.-**exclamé mirándola sentado en el suelo.-** así que te parezco atractivo.-** dije con tono de altanero.

**Si,-**respondió rápidamente y luego agrego.-**pero no te emociones, la mitad de los chicos de esta escuela me parecen guapos.-**dijo con voz firme, y cortante.

**Ah...-**entonces comprendí que tal vez era cierto.-** entonces muéstrame la escuela.-**dije al fin

**¿Qué?.-**preguntó con cara de "What?".

**Que me muestres la escuela.-** contesté con cara de "obvio...!"

**¿Yo porqué?.-** pregunto excusándose.

**Porque para eso viniste.-** aclare y la tome del brazo estrujándola para que caminara.

**¡Shoto!.-** exclamó, pero la ignore.

Caminamos un rato en silencio salvo cuando ella decía "esta es..." o "aquí es...", luego, de repente como si Kami-sama hubiera mandado un ángel, a ella se le ilumino el rostro, los ojos le brillaron, la pupilas se le dilataron, acomodo su cabello y su vestuario.

¡Hola Sasuke...!- dijo ella con tono (casi) sexy a un chico de cabello azul oscuro, casi negro, aunque el paso inadvertido de la ilusionada pelirrosa, y como un flash, comprendí: la chica cacheteaba las aceras cada vez que ese chico pasaba cerca de ella.

**Pareces una tonta.-**le dije al oído.

**Si, esta bien.-**contestó perdida en el cabello del chico. Jum.. que raro yo pensé que me mandaría a unas bonitas vacaciones en México.

**¿Te parece bien?.-**pregunté algo (muy) sorprendido.

**Ah.-**suspiró, lo miro un segundo más (hasta que dio vuelta y no lo pudo seguir viendo), y después se volvió hacia mi.-**¿dijiste algo imbecil?.-** dijo con la agresividad aumentando en cada una de sus palabras.

**¡No, nada!.-**contesté rápidamente.

¡OH no!.-exclamó de repente.

¿Qué?.-pregunté con tono de fastidio.

¡ÉL me vio junto a ti!.- casi gritó (por favor!, ella estaba gritando como ave despavorida).

¿Y eso qué?.- pregunte con tono desinteresado.

¿Cómo que "ESO qué"?.- ella me tomo del cuello de la camisa, Kami-sama, no pensé que estuviera tan fuerte.-ÉL-PODRIA-MALINTERPRETARNOS!.-gritó a todo pulmón frente a mi rostro.

Ah...- exclamé dándole el avión y ella me soltó.- no creo que a ÉL le importe eso.-dije con serenidad.

Ella me volvió a atrapar como asesina y dijo algo así como: ¿qué dijiste ?.-¿dijo?

Na-nada.-¿contesté?.

Bien.- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar, la seguí y luego...

¿Qué haces?.

Pues te sigo.

Si ya lo se, pero, ¿porqué?.- dijo lo ultimo como si yo fuese un acosador.

Porque dijiste que me mostrarías la escuela.-contesté.

Ah... si, bueno..., mira esta bonita, ¿verdad?.-dijo con fastidio.

Hey...- contesté mirándola como si fuera algo recién descubierto.

Bueno ya la viste, ¡adiós!.-dijo esto ultimo echándose a correr.

Ah... mira que dulce.- dije con hipocresía para mi mismo.

Camine un rato sin rumbo, entonces vi a la rubia y a Gaara.

Y... ¿porqué están aquí?.- preguntó la rubia, me hubiera gustado advertirle que Gaara no habla casi ni conmigo.

Pues teníamos que hacer algo de provecho con nuestra joven vida mientras heredábamos los bienes familiares..-Kami-sama! Gaara dijo mas de 2 palabras, no crean que soy exagerado, lo que pasa es que casi las únicas frases que dice son: "si", "claro", "no", "vale...", "inténtalo", "tengo hambre" o "muérete", esa chica tenia que ser una bruja para hacerlo hablar tanto, o... a no ser que...


	4. Dia de Enero

Cap. 4 "Día de enero"

(Shakira)

06/Julio/2010

**Vale, ¿dónde está la cafetería?.-** me volví la rubia y la pelirrosa.-** me muero de hambre.-** ¿qué?, tenia hambre.

**¡Vale!, yo te llevo.-**dijo la rubia de ojos azules..

**Bien.-**me levante y no separamos de la jauría de lobos asesinos.

**Mmm... ¿cómo te llamas?.-**preguntó la chica mirándome.

**No lo dije ya antes.-**contesté; creo que quería sacar conversación, que tonta, yo no hablo con nadie.

**Si, pero quiero que me lo digas tú.-** contesto con voz juguetona, pero firme.

**...-** no respondí, ni modo qué que le dijera.

**¿No quieres hablar?.- **pregunto, o más bien aclaró lo que ya sabia ella.

**Ah...-**conteste haciendo que notara que era cierto.-** ¿lo notaste?- **agregué con hipocresía.

**Bien, vale, lo hubieras dicho antes.-**dijo y miro hacia el frente.

Caminamos como 2 segundos que ella "aguanto" callada, parecía que le molestaba el cabello, la falda, la blusa, los zapatos, todo, TODO

**Ah!.-**gritó de repente haciendo que me sobresaltara.

**¿Qué?.-**pregunté volviéndome exaltado hacia ella.

**¡¿Por qué no hablas?-**pregunto con acento fastidiado.

**¿Pues de qué, o qué?-**pregunte con culpa, y la verdad no sé porque.

**Bueno...-** dijo y después se quedo callada de nuevo para luego agregar.-¡**ya se!.-**se volvió hacía mi con una cara reluciente de emoción.

**¿Ya sabes qué?-** pregunté ¿asustado?

**Jugaremos.-** dijo con malicia.

**¿A si?.-** pregunte con cuidado.

**Si.-**Aclaró-ordeno.

**Ah...-**concedí.-**¿a qué?.-**pregunte de repente, temiendo que fuera algo malo.

**Se llama...-** medito unos segundos.-** Inopregunta-Gaaracontesta.**

**Ah...-**...-**mira, eso si que tiene sentido.-** dije vacilando (N/A: casi ni se nota que me gusta "vete a la versh" XD).

**Vale, comencemos.-**sentenció.-**Mmm... ¿Cómo te llamas?.-** preguntó al fin

**Pero ya te lo dije.-** dije con tono de "obvio!".

**¡¿Qué cómo te llamas?.-**preguntó como asesina.

**Sabaku no Gaara.-** contesté como militar, aquella rubia era espantosa. Bueno no del termino fea, de echo era muy guapa, me refiero a que si se ponía agresiva, escuchen bien, o más bien: lean muy bien: ERA-DE-CUIDADO.

**No tienes que ponerte tan serio.-** dijo con tono divertido. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y no pude evitas poner cara de "¿quién te entiende, mujer?".

**Bueno, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?.**

**Rojo.**

**¿Porqué?.-** esto lo hizo como si fuera tan raro.

**Porque si.**

**Ho...-** exclamó con cara de "ya pues, no te enojes".-** ¿eres... celoso?.-** la ultima palabra la dijo casi en susurro, pero aun así la escuche.

**No.-** o eso creo.

**Mmm..., ya se!, ¿tienes novia?.**

**No.**

**¿te gusta alguien de aquí?.**

**No.**

**¿crees en el amor?.-** preguntó con tono de "eres un robot"?.

**Si.**

**Ho..., ¿crees en el amor a 1ra. Vista?.**

**No.**

**¿te gustan la chicas ****muy**** femeninas?.-** pregunto haciendo acento en el "muy".

**Mmm... si, algo.**

**¿a quién idolatras?**

**A nadie en especial.-** esto comenzaba a fastidiarme.

**¿has hecho...?-** comenzó a preguntar, pero la interrumpí.

**NO, y ya basta de estas preguntas, ¿por qué no mejor me dejas preguntar a mi también?.-** contesté-sentencie-pregunte, algo alterado.

**Bien.-**respondió tranquila-** ¿qué quieres saber?, soy un libro abierto.**

**mmm... bueno... ¿cuál es tu color favorito?.-** no es que realmente me importe pero... no se me ocurrió otra cosa, creí que lo pensaría, y así tendría un segundo de paz.

**Morado.-** contestó como si supiera lo que le iba a preguntar. Adiós a mi segundo de paz.

**¿cómo haces para responder tan rápido?-**pregunte sin disimular mi incredulidad.

**No lo sé, sabia que preguntarías eso.- **respondió sin mirarme.

**¿el que?.-** pregunte sin saber cuál de las 2 preguntas.

**El color.-** no podía negarlo, era muy, muy, MUY sagaz.

**Ho...-**comprendí, me quede callado un rato y luego se me ocurrió.-** ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?.-** pregunté victorioso, ¿qué?, se me había ocurrido algo bueno.

**No.- **respondió con rabia, pensé que tal vez sus padres estaban divorciados y tenia cada unos su familia, o que su hermana había muerto, o hermano, o que su hermana la había traicionado con algún chico, y ahora la odiaba, no sé se me vino un mar de ideas a la cabeza.-**no tengo HERMANAS.-** agregó.

**Ah...-** entonces comprendí.-** ¿eres celosa?.-** pregunté tratando de descubrirla.

**Si.**

**Ho...- **suficiente, la descubrí.-** te toca.-** dije mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa de la cafetería.

**¿de dónde son?.-** preguntó sin dudar.

Sunagakure.

Y... ¿porqué están aquí?.

Pues teníamos que hacer algo de provecho con nuestra joven vida mientras heredábamos los bienes familiares...- conteste con sarcasmo.

Ho...- exclamó ella.

_Me toca de nuevo, jajá, jajá. Ya veras no te escaparas de esta._- no puedo evitar pensar en descubrirla.

Hola.- saludo Sasori.

Hola.- contestamos.

Maldita sea, el destino no está de mi lado.

¿cómo se la están pasando?.- preguntó sentándose al lado de Ino.

Bien.- contestó ella, yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Vale, ya me voy, solo quería saludarlos.- dijo y se levanto (creo que) dispuesto a irse.

Y Sakura.- preguntó Ino.

He...- se detuvo.- no lo sé, se perdió.- estoy seguro de que estaba mintiendo.

Que va!- dijo Ino mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Sasori.- seguro vio a MI Sasuke y lo siguió la muy atrevida.- me ardieron las entrañas.

Ahora que lo mencionas... creo que menciono a un chico de cabello azul oscuro.- de acuerdo, ya tenia lo que necesitaba para matarlo, y en cuanto a Sasori, mmm... no lo puedo matar, o no yo al menos.

Me voy.- dije, pero pareció que nadie lo notó.

Me aleje, fui a una cancha extensa de césped, me senté en la sombra de un árbol y allí me quede mirando al cielo.

¿son lindas, no?-preguntó un chico de cabello café.

Si, supongo.- contesté y nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo, o las nuves, cualquier cosa que estuviera allí tan atractivo.


	5. Maritormes

Cap 5 Maritormes

14/Julio/2010

¿Qué haces?.

Pues te sigo.

Si ya lo se, pero, ¿porqué?.- dije con tono de fastidio

Porque dijiste que me mostrarías la escuela.-contestó

Ah... si, bueno..., mira esta bonita, ¿verdad?.-dije hipócritamente

Hey...- dijo avionado.

Bueno ya la viste, ¡adiós!.- dije esto y me eche a correr dejándolo atrás. Si creo que fue algo malo de mi parte dejarlo ahí a media escuela, pero vamos, Sasuke es más importante que él, obviamente, además fue la puerca quién se ofreció a mostrarles la escuela, bien de acuerdo lo admito, yo no me negué tampoco pero de cualquier modo: después lo compensare, lo juro.

En fin solo buscare a Sasuke, y lo veré y si de casualidad está con una..., tipa, yo me encargare de ella.

**Sasuke-kun.-** susurré

Seguí corriendo por donde Sasuke se había ido, pero después de correr un rato, y al dar vuelta en una esquina de cambios de A-B, choque con algo duro.

**Ite...!.-** exclamé al caer al piso y alcancé a escuchar.

**Allí estas.-** dijo él, maldito.

¿qué quieres?.- pregunté entre enojada y fastidiada.

No nada.- dijo y estaba a punto de irse.

¡Ayúdame a levantarme!.- ordené.

No.

¿por qué no?.- pregunté al escuchar su respuesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Porque yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una atarantada que no se fija por donde camina.- dijo muy tranquilo.

¿qué?.- no disimule ni un poco mi enojo e incredulidad, si, ya sé, si fueran ustedes ya se hubieran levantado, pero conmigo había un pequeño, y así: literalmente pequeño, problema: mi falda, si mi falda era muy corta, y el hecho de tárela así era solo para Sasuke, no para que ineptos como este, me miraran.

¿sabes?, un caballero después de tumbar una dama, le diría "permítame ayudarla a levantarse".- lo dije con tanto sarcasmo como pude.

Si un caballero haría eso,- hizo una pausa.- y una dama diría "por favor".- pestañeo exageradamente y trato de fingir mi voz, o mas bien, intento fingir voz femenina, solo que a él le salió chillona y desagradable.

No voy a decir por favor.- dije con sarcasmo.- vete al diablo.

Bien.- dijo y se giró, dispuesto a irse.

¡Espera!.- grite tan desesperada que mi voz salió tan aguda que me queme yo misma los tímpanos, incluso creo que fue chillona.

¿Si?.- se giró lentamente.

¿me ayudas a levantarme, por favor?.- me resigne a decirlo con tono "¿ya esta contento el señoriíto?".

No.

¡¿qué?.- ya estaba enojada.

Dilo con ternura.- sentencio. Suspire resignada.

Dulce, dulce Sasori...- comencé.

Te escucho.

...¿me ayudarías a levantarme, por favor?.- dije con voz de miel pero con tanto sarcasmo como la miel es dulce.

No me gusta tu sarcasmo,- dijo y lo fulmine.- pero que más da.- me tendió la mano, la tome y me levanto bruscamente, haciendo que cuando estaba de pie no me pudiera detener y llegué hasta su pecho.

Ya suéltame.- dije incomoda, sintiendo como sus brazos me tenían acorralada.

Bien.- me soltó.- por cierto, me encantan tus bragas.- dijo en susurro.

¿qué...?.- pregunté asustada y con cara de asesina.

Azules como el cielo.- dijo ya en su tono normal, cerrando los ojos.

Masaka...-me voltee incrédula y avergonzada.- ¿cuándo has...?

Cuando corriste detrás de ese chico.- comenzó a caminar.- ¿sabes?, las faldas son para mostrar las piernas, no la ingle.- dijo bajito lo último.

Yo estaba petrificada, de repente reaccione y salí corriendo hacia el baño, claro, no sin antes gritar: ¡muérete!.

Corrí tan recio como mis piernas me permitieron y en un segundo ya estaba en el baño, me metí en el ultimo de ellos y con furia me quite la falda y le baje la bastilla, me volví a poner la falda, esta vez me llagaba 5 centímetros bajo media pierna.

Me senté en el suelo y comencé a llorar amarga y ruidosamente, pero esto no porque me hubiera dicho tal cosa un chico, si no por haber caído en las provocaciones de Karin, si el rival con el que jamás ha sido divertido competir por el amor de Sasuke, si, esa infeliz, les juro que he visto víboras que se arrastran menos y alacranes menos ponzoñosos, incluso he visto mierda menos asquerosa, pero en fin, Ho, ustedes no lo saben, ¿verdad?, bien les contare en lo que me tranquilizo.

Dos días antes de que los Sabaku no llegaran, yo tuve un "encuentro" con Karin:

Vamos frentona, Sasuke nuca se fijaría en ti, no eres más que una ñoña, buena para nada, a Sasuke le gustan las mujeres atrevidas y sexys, no ñoñitas como tú, ¡solo mírate!, si esa falda tuviera un centímetro más te arrastraría, además no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Sasuke, así que ríndete de una buena vez.- dijo y comenzó a reírse ella y sus amigos.

Si, claro, lo que digas zorra.- dije sin caer en ese momento en sus provocaciones.

Pero al día siguiente llegue con la falda más corta, de echo, creo que después de todo si caí en las provocaciones de Karin.

Entonces de la nada escuche esa voz chillona y desagradablemente asquerosa de la pelirroja, con todo el coraje que contenía en mi agallas y no se de donde, pero saque más del que ni siquiera imaginaba, saque un pequeño espejo de mi bolsa del saco del uniforme y me arregle para que esa estúpida no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, después de suspirar profundamente 3 veces salí del baño como una diosa: reluciente y segura.

Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja apoyando una mano en el tocador y otra en la cintura.- nada menos que a la frentona.

No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías golfa.- le dije y salí del baño lo más rápido posible, para evitar una pelea, porque con el coraje que le tenia en ese momento acumulado, creo que la golpearía, y como se que ella no es de dejarse (en cuanto a peleas) me atacaría también. Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la escuela –al campo- y allí me senté en una banca que estaba bajo un árbol, baje la mirada y así la deje un rato, de repente comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, no se porque pero sentía gran coraje hacia Sasuke, si, el amor de mi vida, y aquella persona que le jure amor eterno, aunque fuera en silencio, ¿por qué no me había dicho nada él?, ¿por qué tuve que esperar a que llegara este chico a que me dijera que lo que había echo estaba mal?. No era justo. No puede ser así; levanté la mirada hacia el cielo o más bien mirando la luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles.

Allí estas.- escuche la voz de Sasori.

¿qué quieres?.- trate de sonar firme, pero mi voz se quebró de una forma patética, me miro con esos ojos llenos de paz, que reflejaban un paisaje de completa tranquilidad, como el sonido de las olas al chocar contra la arena de una playa, que al mismo tiempo reflejaban la simple y perfecta: nada, el reino donde solo era eso, cuatro letras que significaban exactamente eso: nada, y la nada de todos, lo que todos llaman nada, es el todo de algunas personas y el todo de muchas otras es la nada de las misma. Nada. Una palabra tan misteriosa como el mismo espacio, el tratar de encontrarle un significado que la describiera total me era como pedir que el sol se apagara y el mar se secara sin la presencia de el gran foco que ilumina el caminar de los ciegos y pedir que el sonido de los sordos se quedase en silencio. Es como gritar estando en completa soledad ¿de que nos sirve?, de nada.

Quiero disculparme.- dijo haciendo que mi mente volviera a la realidad.

¿Por qué?.- pregunte incrédula y casi inaudible.

No lo sé.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.- creo que siento culpa.- me extendió un pañuelo, lo tome y seque mis lágrimas, que ya cedían a la tranquilidad.

Ha...- asentí. Me levante de mi sitio.

Creo que ya no veré tus lindas braguitas, ¿verdad?.- dijo en tono burlón y tierno a la vez.

Idiota.- sonreí.

¿Ves?, yo soy mágico.- dijo levantándose también.- ya sonreíste gracias a mi.- dijo con un tono tranquilo.

Gracias.- susurre mientras comencé a caminar; esperaba que no hubiera escuchado.

¿por qué?.- pregunto siguiéndome.

Por nada.- dije y entramos por la puerta trasera del edificio, caminamos por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a el elevador.

Aquí dice que en algunas circunstancias falla, ¿no pasa nada si entramos?.- pregunto él mirando el letrero y luego a mi que ya estaba adentro del elevador.

He estado en esta academia durante 7 años, y los últimos 4 ha estado ese letrero, y nunca me he atorado, porque hoy sucedería, sería como 1 en un millón de probabilidades, ¿no crees?.- concreté.

Pero, ¿sabes?, la probabilidad de que me conocieras a mi era de una en diez millones, y henos aquí.- intentó debatir.

Claro que no.- concluí.

Como digas.- se rindió y entro en el aparato, después de 5 segundos de espera, se cerro la puerta y comenzó a subir.- ¿a dónde vamos?.- preguntó Sasori.

Voy a llevarte a tú salón.- contesté sin mirarlo y después de un minuto sentimos un golpe.

Si, el elevador había fallado.


	6. La luna me sabe a poco

Cap 6 La luna me sabe a poco

(Marea)

2010-07-15

**te lo dije.- **exclamé sintiendo el golpe del elevador al detenerse.

**No puede ser...-** dijo y se acerco a la puerta, luego a los botones, le pico a todo, nada.

**Yo te lo advertí.-** dije mientras me recargaba en la pared y me dejaba caer sentado al piso.

**¿qué haces?.-** exclamó al verme sentado.

**Pues... en estos casos, lo mas coherente es esperar.-** concreté.

**¡Estas loco!.-** exclamó enojada, o eso creo.-** ¡¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en quedarte sentado, ahí como si nada pasara?.-** estallo posándose frente a mi, yo solo la mire desde abajo, espere a que terminara su discurso y después dije:

**¿sabes?, si vamos a quedarnos aquí mucho rato, lo más lógico es no desperdiciar oxigeno gritando.-** luego hice una seña con mi dedo índice de silencio, ella me miro como si le hubiera dicho alguna grosería, pero al cabo de un rato se resigno y se sentó frente a mi, salvo que ella extendió las piernas y recargo la cabeza en la pared, yo en cambio tenia las piernas recogidas y la mano derecha sobre la misma pierna con la cabeza algo ladeada un poco y mirando a la nada, nos quedamos así unos 5 minutos, pero creo que ella pensó que la estaba mirando porque se retorcía como cuando le echas sal a un caracol, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

**¿qué?.-** pronuncio.- **¿qué pasa?.-** creo que noto que sonreí.

**Nada.-** baje la cabeza y después la subí de lado.-** es que eres muy rara.**

**¿por qué?.-** pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza.

**No, por nada, no me hagas coso, yo estoy algo lisiado de la mente.-** expliqué.

Hubo un silencio.

**Entonces...-**comencé.-**¿te gusta Sasuke?.-** pregunté mas bien afirmando.

**No.-** negó de inmediato y desvió la mirada a la derecha.

**Vale...-** concedí y me volví en dirección contraria a la que ella lo hacia.

Otro silencio.

**Creo que...-** empezó, bajito.-** solo siento atracción, ya que es el chico más guapo de la escuela.-** explicó.

**Ho...-** pronuncie.

**¿"Ho..."? **.- giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia mi.-** ¿eso es todo lo que dirás?.-** pregunto entre sorprendida y enojada.

Me volví tranquilamente a ella-** ¿o que es lo que quieres que diga?.-** pregunté.

**No sé.-** dijo con voz desesperada.-** te acabo de rebelar algo importante.**

**¿Y?-** pregunté sin simular o fingir un poquito de interés.

**Deberías sorprenderte.-** exclamo en tono cansado

**¿cómo porque?.-** ahora estaba confuso.

**Que idiota eres.-** dijo.

**Si, yo también te quiero.-** dije sarcásticamente.

**Vete al coño.-** exclamó.

**Bien.-** me levante y comencé a quitarme el saco y la camisa, ella me miró extrañada.

**¿qué haces?.-** pregunto preguntó entre extrañada y fastidiada.

**Me voy al coño, y como el tuyo es el más cercano, entonces...-** me puse encima de ella como si fuera a gatear.

**¡Quítate!, ¡madito Imbésil!.-** grito sonrojada y empujándome a un lado.

**Vale, cálmate.-** comencé a reírme.-** no pensaras que en serio yo...-** dije entre risas y sentándome a su lado con las piernas recogidas pero abiertas y apoye las manos en ellas.-** no te enojes.-** termine ya sin reírme.

**Eres un...-** dijo y luego se quedo callada como si me maldijera en su mente.-**¡¿qué?.-** gritó volviendo su rostro al mío (yo miraba hacia el frente).

**¿Mmm?.-**me volví a ella.

**¡¿No piensas ponerte de nuevo la ropa?.-** pregunto algo sonrojada y señalando con el índice mi ropa que deje tirada en el piso.

**No.**

**¿por qué?.-** pregunto exaltada.

**Porque tengo calor.-** dije con tono de "obvio...!".

**Ha...**

Nos quedamos callados un rato, tranquilos, hasta que empecé a escuchar su respiración entrecortada, la ignore un rato pero fue en aumento, después comenzó a respirar con dificultad y entrecortadamente, después de un rato, empezó a respirar agitadamente, pero después volvió a respirar entrecortada, agitadamente y con dificultad.

**¿Sakura?.-** pregunté, ella se volvió hacia mi, tenia la cara sonrojada y estaba sudando.-** ¡Ho, no!. ¡¿Eres claustrofóbica?.-** exclamé con tono de susto y preocupación.

**¿Que?.-** dijo entre las respiraciones.-** Ho, no, es solo que...-** se levanto y le temblaron las piernas, camino hasta la esquina más alejada de mi y dijo.-** no te me acerques.-** dijo aun mas sonrojada.

Entonces caí en la cuenta.-** no tienes claustrofobia, solo te éxito, ¿verdad?.-** dije con tono atrevido y una sonrisa de galán.

**¡¿Que?.-** gritó volviendo a su aura altanera y agresiva.-** ¡no, Imbésil!, es solo que...-** dijo lo ultimo bajando la voz y la mirada.

**¿Te da vergüenza verme así?.-** pregunte alzando una ceja; ahora yo estaba de pie frente a ella.

**Si...-**dijo bajito.-** además estamos solos..., y tenemos un aspecto poco decoroso, además el ambiente esta insoportablemente caliente.-** explicó como si un lobo la fuera correteando.

**Pero no estamos haciendo nada.-** dije para tranquilizarla.

**Pero podrían mal interpretarnos, mira que nuestros aspectos son algo.-** me miro, se sonrojo, y luego se miro ella misma, estaba: sudando, despeinada y por si fuera poco las mejillas sonrojada, y yo estaba casi igual: sudado y sin camisa, bueno yo no estaba sonrojado, nunca lo he estado.


	7. Los pegasos

Cap 7 "Los Pegasos"

(Abel Velásquez)

26/Julio/2010

**Por cierto, ¿a donde vamos?.**

**¿a clase?.-**le contesté.

Pareció ofenderse por mi respuesta, la mire, y caminaba como si no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, cuando este estaba totalmente lleno; si su habla era irritante, su silencio era una tortura, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo cada 3 minutos o segundos, no sé. Seguí caminando como si no notara que ella estaba molesta, suele funcionar con Temari, porque cuando mi hermana se molesta, yo simplemente la ignoro y después de un rato, ella se disculpa y me dice "no volvamos a pelear hermanito, ¿vale?", con una dulce sonrisa que no resisto y acepto, luego viene un abrazo vergonzoso, y así terminan todas nuestras discusiones. Pero esto no parece funcionar con Ino.

**¡Ya dilo, mujer!.-**grité exaltado.

Ella me miró frívolamente, y yo me quede helado, casi fue como si después de salir de un balneario de agua hirviendo y que aún sale vapor de mi cuerpo y alguien (Ino) me hecha un bote de agua que tiene residuos de hielo; la sangre se me fue hasta el drenaje. Fruncí el ceño -_**vale, vale no te cabréis-**_ pensé y me quede callado de nuevo.

Caminamos así de nuevo, y yo seguía teniendo la sensación de que ella quería decir algo; en fin, llegamos al elevador, pulse el botón para abrirlo, no funciono, estoy seguro de que Ino me dijo con la mirada "¡IDIOTA!, ¡¿qué no ves que no sirve?", comprendí y me dirigí a las escaleras, ella me siguió, comenzamos a subir, ella se adelantó 2 escalones, yo trataba de alcanzarla, pero cada vez que lo hacia, ella subía más rápido.

**Ya...-** le dije, aunque creo que me ignoro.-** ya se de que va todo esto.-** insistí. Ella siguió subiendo.-** ¿qué?, no sabía que te ibas a enojar, que delicada eres.-** rete. Nada.-** ¿qué pretendes?, ¿que me disculpe?.-** pregunte, ella no movió ni un pelo hacía mi.-**vale, lo siento.-** me detuve a esperar un "bien" luego una sonrisa. ¡¿que rayos?, ella se adelanto como si no hubiera escuchado nada.-** ¿qué quieres?, ¡¿que me arrodille?.-** pregunté entre enojado y fastidiado, ella se detuvo (¡Si!), giró la cabeza y me miro por encima del hombro retóricamente (¡NO!).

**No lo haré.-** dije y cruce los brazos. Ella cerro los ojos, volvió la cabeza derecha y (no se si aún con los ojos cerrados) comenzó a subir.

_**No lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara, no lo hagas Gaara...**_- me repetía a mi mismo mentalmente.-** ¡esta bien!.-** le grite. No se detuvo. Me molesto, y le dije:

Discúlpame, por favor.

Me arrodille en el escalón la mire y espere a que ella volteara. 1 segundo, nada, 2, 3, 4, 5... estaba perdiendo la paciencia, comencé a mover los hombros y los puños ligeramente, tenia ganas de prenderle fuego en el cabello. Entonces cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia y mi imaginación había echado a volar, para encontrar mas de quinientas cincuenta mil formas de tortura conocida y desconocida, sucedió, ella se giró completamente hacia mi, me sonrió con inocencia y los ojos entrecerrados, sentí que me quite una montaña de los hombros; pero lo que ella dijo me saco de quicio.

**Suerte que no hay nadie.**

Dijo de una forma entre burlesca-tierna-victoriosa-y-desalmada. Las ganas de prenderle fuego volvieron, cerré los ojos intentando contener aquel deseo, pero entonces sentí algo cerca de mi cara: era su mano, me la había tendido para ayudar a levantarme, gire la cabeza un poco a la izquierda y la mire con desconfianza, dure así unos segundos meditando las posibles consecuencias de tomar y rechazar su mano:

Por una parte, si tomaba su mano, podía suceder que me sonriera y me dijera algo como: "lamento haberte humillado así".

Y por otra parte, si no tomaba su mano: ella se molestaría de nuevo y diría algo como "..." si, ese silencio asesino, era penetrante, desesperante y hacia que sintiera culpa hasta tu cabello, que ni siquiera tiene conciencia.

Así que me incline por la opción más lógica y tome su mano. Espere a que dijera aquella frase que deseaba escuchar. Nada. Ella no diría aquello, que mal.

Estuve a punto de reclamarle, pero la sensatez me aconsejo que me quedara callado.

Llegamos al segundo pasillo y entonces hubo un ruidito que llego a mis oídos, una canción conocida, no esperaba que a ella -no, no, realmente puedo hacerlo mejor-, que a ELLA, -si, si, así esta bien-, le gustara ese tipo de música:

Solo yo frente al semáforo

_cantando: "signig in the rain"_

_y los pegasos como cada amanecer,_

_diciendo que este día será el día,_

_que no hay nada que temer..._

**¿ha?.- **se metió la mano a la bolsa de la falda y vislumbró el identificador.-** vaya, me había olvidado de Sai.-**dijo con una sonrisa fingida de inocencia. Contesto:-** ¿hola?, Sai, jeje, lo siento, olvide decirte que ya le he encontrado..., ¿que?, ¡no!, Sai, ya te lo había dicho. No, y es un no definitivo, no creo que... vale, vale..., pero... ha... ya lo se... ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?... no sé, hazlo con Sakura, o Hinata, o...-** de acuerdo, la perversión de mi mente proceso esa información de forma incorrecta-** ¡no!, ¡yo ya tengo equipo!. ¡Vale! No vemos, adiós.-**colgó agresivamente -como toda su conversación.-**¿no vamos?.**

Me miro y asentí, le iba a preguntar que con quien había peleado telefónicamente, pero eso hubiera sonado como novio celoso, así que guarde silencio.

Ella se volvió a mi como si quisiera decir algo, pareció no atreverse, así que intervine.

**¿qué?.**

**No, nada.**

**mmm... bie...**

**bueno si, si pasa algo...-** de regale una mirada para que continuara-** la verdad es que no tengo pareja para el proyecto, y se lo iba a pedir a Shikamaru, pero como cada vez que nos vemos peleamos, pienso que tal vez, sería mejor que él trabajara con Chouji, y tal vez...-** lo dijo así, rápido, solo en las ultimas tres palabras se detuvo.

**¿Y?.-**pregunté, sabiendo perfectamente de que iba todo eso.

Tal vez, tu y yo, bueno, podríamos... ¡claro!, eso si tu quieres, hacer el trabajo juntos.- dijo al fin.

**Bien.-**dije

**¿Bien?- **dijo.

**Si, bien.-** dije.

¡Bien!.-exclamó al fin.- no te preocupes, yo se todo sobre el trabajo que vamos a hacer, de hecho Shika, me lo explico y es muy sencillo, así que tú solo tendrás que memorizar algunas cosas, y ¡listo!. Pero si tenemos que reunirnos para hacer la lamina para la exposición.- dijo alegremente.

**No tengo problemas con eso.-** claro que no los tengo, de hecho jamás he tenido problemas con ninguna materia, ni siquiera cuando no asisto a clase (nota: no soy presumido, solo estoy aclarando).

Así que después de ponernos de acuerdo, quedamos en que yo iría a su casa, ya que sus padres trabajaban todo el día (bueno los míos ni siquiera están en la ciudad, pero ella no tiene hermanos, y yo si) y tendríamos la casa entera, además de que en su casa ya había empezado a hacer el trabajo. Paso el tiempo de clases y cada quien nos fuimos para nuestras respectivas casas, cuando dieron las 5 (porque salimos de la academia a las 3) me dirigí a su casa, ella me había explicado con puntas y señas cada detalle de cómo llegar a su casa, así que supuse (y ella también) que no tendría problemas para llegar.

Camine calle arriba, observe un semáforo, y escuche una canción, que creo se llamaba "signing in the rain" (¿les suena?), me di cuenta de que de repente la luna se veía en el cielo, blanca, entre el cielo azul, mi vista se aparto de ella y la dirigí (en un intento de mirar) al sol que me miraba con gesto de "¿por que otro día?, solo yo y este compadre, que es el único en la nave, que le sobra la inocencia y la alegría y las viejas melodías", baje la mirada (ya que se me estaba lastimando) y me dispuse a ir a casa de Ino sin que otra cosa me distrajera, cuando estuve en la puerta de la casa no de la florería, ya que Ino me había dicho que tocara en la puerta de la casa, y que no preguntara por ella en la florería, ya que odiaba eso, sonreí al recordar el gesto que disfrazo su cara al decir eso, cerré los ojos para imaginarla, pero cuando logre imaginarla, haciendo las tonterías que había hecho anteriormente, una voz me sonsaco violentamente de mis pensamientos.

**¡Hola!.-**ahí estaba, saludando alegremente, con una falda a cuadros morada y una blusa del mismo color con el cuello al estilo tortuga y en la parte de abajo que le llegaba a la cadera una franja de un morado mas oscuro con dos botones de adorno en el costado izquierdo (estando mirando a donde ella), y unas zapatillas moradas intenso. La mire, sonreí, y dije:

**Hola.- **Yo iba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas que en el pecho tenia una frase en rojo sangre y pantalón del mismo color, y tennis.

Entramos y tan común como cuando respiras un pensamiento me vino a la mente, era como si alguien me lo hubiera advertido.

_**Y que me cuide del amor como de nadie, porque puede aparecer.**_

Hice un intento por recordar donde había escuchado esa frase -_**Porque puede aparecer-**_ me queme el cerebro aun en la entrada de la puerta: -_**porque puede aparecer-**_ me parecía muy familiar, y a la vez tan distante, observe que Ino y caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su casa y la seguí, entramos en una habitación en la que Ino ya tenia preparado todo, ella se sentó al estilo japonés y yo me senté frente a ella y en un momento en el que ella se acerco para alcanzar algo, yo al tome del brazo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha del cuello, y la bese, ella no reacciono pero tampoco me correspondió al instante, un segundo después ambos estábamos en un intenso beso, nos separamos por falta de aire y después de recuperarlo, volvimos a lo nuestro.

_**Porque puede aparecer.**_


End file.
